This proposal for an R-25 seeks to improve the availability of expert research support to enable developing investigators to successfully complete for, and implement, high-quality mental health services research projects. The proposed educational and mentoring intervention will focus on young investigators in institutions with few or new senior mentors in mental health services research. Further, it will give preference to enrolling young investigators who are members of under represented minorities. The specific objectives are to: (1) increase the quality of services research studies by young investigators and help develop a future generation of capable investigators; (2) increase the chances that young investigators will be funded to conduct relevant research in a timely manner so that they remain in the field of mental health services research; and (3) develop an initial training mechanism that sets the stage for ongoing project support by national experts so that funded research projects by junior investigators can be implemented and completed with state-of-the-art methods. To accomplish these objectives the proposed educational and mentoring intervention will: (1) Recruit one cohort in each of two years consisting of 10 talented individuals who are interested in mental health services research; (2) Provide an intensive 5-day educational workshop in each of the first 2 years devoted to developing the researchers and targeted to areas such as: (a) conceptualization and specification of research questions; (b) design, sampling and longitudinal analysis; (c) treatment effectiveness/quality of care; (d) cost-benefit/cost- effectiveness techniques; and (e) issues concerning vulnerable populations. A second two-day workshop in Years 1-3 will cover, in depth, areas introduced in the longer workshops and, extend the topics to meet the current needs of program participants. (3) Establish a research main mentor from the Steering Committee for each of the participants and arrange for additional mentoring by nationally recognized senior leaders in mental health services research; (4) Maintain ongoing research main mentor relationships, and (5) Monitor the participants' satisfaction with the experience and the funding success of the projects developed under this proposed intervention.